Le secret
by Dolly67
Summary: Hermione a maintenant 24 ans et vit en France pour ses études de médicomagie. Mais son retour en Angleterre va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Bonjour et bienvenu à toi ! Voici ma troisième longue fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu passeras un excellent moment à la lire. Quoi que tu en penses, n'hésite pas à me le dire dans une review ou en cliquant sur « contact » dans mon profil (c'est valable aussi si t'as des questions). J'adore les critiques, alors ne te gène pas. 'clin d'œil'

Voili voilou, j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, alors bonne lecture !

Bisous !

Dolly67

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Vous avez 1 nouveau message »

En lisant ces quelques mots, je ne me doutais pas encore de ce qu'ils signifiaient et encore moins des conséquences qu'ils auraient. Et pourtant ils allaient bouleverser ma vie à jamais. Mais laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire…


	2. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin**

Ce matin là où commence mon histoire, j'étais dans ma chambre où la fenêtre était grande ouverte, assise à mon bureau en train de réviser pour mes derniers examens de médicomagie. Nous étions au mois de juin. La température extérieure se rapprochait des 35°C et les jeunes de mon age se réfugiaient au petit lac, derrière la maison où nous habitions tous. Je les entendais rire, s'amuser, et par moment quelques « plouf » m'indiquaient qu'ils se jetaient à l'eau. En ce mois de juin, rien à part de l'eau sur la peau ne pouvait apaiser la chaleur qui sévissait dans le pays depuis maintenant quinze jours. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur, malgré les bruits, malgré l'envie de m'amuser, je restais dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous. Hé bien parce que j'avais des examens à passer, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ceux-ci étaient les tout derniers de mes études ; vous vous rendez compte ? Les derniers ! Une fois passé et réussi, je serais officiellement médicomage.

Hermione Granger, diplômée de la meilleure école de médicomagie du monde.

C'est classe non ? En tout cas moi j'attendais ça depuis 7 ans, depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard, pour venir ici, en France.

Je vivais loin de ma famille, et ils me manquaient, mais heureusement je m'étais fait d'excellents amis ici. Nous vivions à 5 dans cette grand maison : Anna, Marion une peste que je ne pouvais supporter, Guillaume, William et moi, uniquement des sorciers, poursuivant des études. Au début de l'année scolaire, 6 ans plus tôt, on recherchait tous un appartement pas trop cher sous Paris. Le hasard a fait qu'on s'est intéressé en même temps à cette immense maison. Le propriétaire, un sorcier aussi, cherchait à louer les différentes chambres et on s'est mis d'accord pour la partager. Chacun de nous avait sa chambre, il y avait deux salles de bains, une chambre d'ami (au cas où quelqu'un débarquerait à l'improviste), une cuisine (pas immense, sans doute le seul défaut de l'endroit), et un grand salon qui servait à beaucoup de choses.

Une sorte de colocation, bien difficile au début mais qui s'est avéré être vraiment plaisante en fin de compte. La maison était entourée de verdure, beaucoup de verdure ! A vrai dire, on était en plein milieu des champs, à 30 minutes à pied du village le plus proche. Mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas, vu qu'on pouvait transplaner sans difficulté et qu'on aimait la campagne.

Derrière la maison se trouvait un petit lac où l'ont pouvait aller nager quand ça nous plaisait, en été essentiellement (bien que Guillaume s'était baigné une fois en hiver pour nous prouver que la théorie du « choc thermique » était fausse ; ce qu'il a regretté 10 minutes plus tard). En résumé, un petit coin de paradis, NOTRE petit coin de paradis.

Brusquement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

- Hermione !

Je vous présente Anna. Métissé, couleur café au lait comme j'aime bien le dire (sa mère est noir, son père blanc), les cheveux légèrement frisés tombant sur sa nuque, 1m50, 45 kilos toute mouillée, un caractère bien affirmé, une obsession pour le rangement et le plus important : ma meilleure amie.

- Anna, t'es en train de dégouliner…, dis-je en me levant et prenant une serviette dans mon placard pour lui donner.

Elle sortait tout droit du lac avec seulement un petit bikini mauve pour la couvrir et ses cheveux mouillés laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau sur ma moquette. Prenant la serviette, elle ne s'en alla pas pour autant tandis que je me remettais au travail.

- Non mais franchement Hermione, j'y crois pas !

- Qu'est ce que tu ne crois pas ? demandais-je même si je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu restes là, à travailler alors qu'il y a un soleil magnifique dehors !

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai deux examens après demain ?

- Dois-je te rappeler, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de mon bureau, prenant les papiers qu'il y avait dessus, que même si tu rates ces deux examens, tu l'auras ton diplôme de médicomagie vu que tu as sans doute réussi haut la main les six autres ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai peut être tout raté ! dis-je en lui saisissant les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Non, ça c'est impossible, tu es la meilleure ! Et puis Hermione, il faut te détendre aussi, continua-t-elle en me prenant brusquement les papiers.

- Je me détendrais quand mes examens seront passés !

- Je repris une bonne fois les documents et les posa dans une chemise que je refermais aussi sec, pour éviter qu'elle ne les subtilise encore une fois.

- Très bien j'abandonne. De toute façon, rien de ce que je dirais ne te fera changer d'avis…

- Tout à fait !

- C'est bien dommage, parce que William vient de recevoir son ordinateur portable…

Je relevais les yeux, émerveillée. Un ordinateur ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler par mes parents et une fois, lors d'une journée spéciale « moldu » à Poudlard, on nous en avait montré. Mais jamais je n'en avais touché de ma vie, jamais je n'en avais eu. D'après Antoine, un copain moldu, c'était la meilleure invention des moldus depuis le téléphone portable. Avec cet appareil, ils pouvaient s'échanger des informations et communiquer grâce à Entarnet.

- T'es sérieuse ? demandais-je.

- Ah ? Ca t'intéresse ?

- Anna, si tu te moques de moi…

Je sortis de ma chambre, à moitié en courant, Anna riant derrière moi. En arrivant dans le salon, j'aperçus Guillaume et William penchés sur cette merveille.

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je.

C'était une sorte de boite, toute plate, noir, sans lumière. Comment pouvait-on communiquer avec cela ? William l'ouvrit, prit un fil électrique qu'il brancha à la seule prise de la maison, et le relia à l'appareil. De la lumière sortit de l'objet, des mots s'écrirent dessus. Guillaume, Anna et moi étions fascinés, tandis que William le manipulait sans aucun problème, déjà habitué puisqu'il en utilisait dans le cadre de ses études pour travailler au ministère.

- J'aurais la wifi bientôt, avoua William bien que personne ne savait de quoi il parlait, nous pourrons alors nous connecter sur l'Internet pour faire des recherches lorsque cela sera nécessaire pour nos études respectives. Enfin ça ne te sera pas utile ma chère Hermione étant donné que tu as fini d'ici quelques jours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Marion qui venait d'arriver.

- William vient de recevoir son ordinateur portable, répondis-je.

- Ah et alors ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de complètement absurde. Et c'était le cas ! Un ordinateur quand même ! Ca ne mérite pas un simple « et alors ? » ; c'est fantastique ! Merveilleux ! Génial !

- C'est une merveilleuse technologique ma chère Marion, lui répondit William.

- C'est moldu, ça ne peut pas être merveilleux.

Voilà pourquoi je ne l'appréciais pas. Marion avait toujours tenu des propos insultant envers les moldus. Elle me rappelait par certains cotés Drago…

Drago Malefoy… Oula, ça devait bien faire plusieurs années que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était sur le champ de bataille, après la destruction de Voldemort. Il était en train de mourir et je lui avais apporté mon aide, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Devenu Mangemort par la force de son père, il n'avait cependant jamais montré de remord pour les actes qu'avaient accomplis les partisans de Voldemort. Je me souviens qu'Harry avait réussi à lui parler quelques minutes, un jour, lors d'un affrontement, mais ça n'avait pas marché, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et puis le hasard avait fait que je me batte contre lui lors de l'affrontement final. Je l'ai vaincu et j'ai éprouvé du remord, comme si une petite voix en moi me disait de l'aider. Je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie, il est décédé dans mes bras.

- Hermione ! lança Anna.

- Hein ? répondis-je en sortant de mes songes.

- A quoi tu rêvais encore ?

- A rien, à rien.

Aucun de mes amis n'étaient au courant du combat que j'avais mené, ils ne savaient pas que je connaissais le célèbre Harry Potter, l'élu qui était décédé en vainquant Voldemort le terrible mage noir. Lorsque j'étais arrivée en France, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : oublier mon passé, oublier mes souffrances, oublier la mort de mes amis. Alors je n'ai rien dit à personne, même pas à Anna. Je crois qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, je crois que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'est une guerre tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu.

- Hermione ? me demanda à nouveau Anna.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ? T'es malade ?

Je ne devais pas avoir une mine très joyeuse. Me rappeler tout cela me faisait encore beaucoup souffrir.

- Non, ça va, je t'assure, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- D'accord.

- C'est nul je vous dis ! s'exclama Marion qui regardait à présent au dessus de l'épaule de William pour voir l'ordinateur.

- Marion Marion Marion, répéta Guillaume. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose que c'est nul. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer d'un mec à l'autre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que t'es nulle… encore que…

Marion ne sembla pas ravie par cette remarque qui nous fit bien rire. Elle fila dans sa chambre, furieuse, et claqua la porte.

- Oulala t'as pas été tendre sur ce coup là, lançais-je à Guillaume tout en riant.

- Elle l'a bien cherché ! Critiquer un ordinateur quand même !

Il avait bien raison, j'approuvais complètement. Enfin bon, dès qu'il s'agissait de remarques désobligeantes sur Marion, j'étais d'accord. Oui, je ne l'aimais pas, c'était viscéral. Du haut de ses 1m70, elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, lisses et soyeux (vous savez comme dans ces publicités moldus), une poitrine bien en valeur, mais son premier atout était sans nul doute ses yeux. D'une couleur bleue ciel, on la confondait souvent avec une poupée en porcelaine, douce et fragile, ce que beaucoup de mecs appréciaient chez une femme.

Elle le savait et en profitait. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Des propos racistes sur les moldus, des idées bien arrêtées sur le monde, elle avait une ouverture d'esprit aussi grande qu'une huître. Et je détestais ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Alors pourquoi elle restait avec nous ? Tout simplement parce qu'au début, on ne savait pas qui elle était. C'est seulement quelques mois après avoir signer le bail, qu'on a appris qu'elle était la petite fille du propriétaire. De ce fait, on ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, ayant les faveurs de son cher papy. Soit on l'acceptait, soit on s'en allait. Le choix a vite été fait. Et puis finalement, on s'en sortait plutôt pas mal à nous quatre contre elle, comme vous avez pu le constater.

**---**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. J'avais passé mes derniers examens et j'attendais avec impatience les résultats. Un professeur de mon école devait venir d'un moment à l'autre pour m'annoncer si j'avais réussi ou pas.

Pourvu que j'ai mon diplôme, pourvu que…

- Heeeeeeeeermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!! s'écria Anna à travers la porte de ma chambre.

- Oh non, déjà ?

- Hermione ! répéta-t-elle en entrant brusquement dans ma chambre.

Je restais debout, tremblante, les mains moites… vous savez cette sensation affreuse de l'angoisse ? Celle où votre raison ne parle plus pour vous, où vous avez l'impression d'avoir deux neurones dans la tête, qui servent à vous faire tenir debout. Impossible de réfléchir, vos membres tremblotants vous en empêchent, impossible de parler, votre bouche sèche alors que vous venez de boire un litre d'eau, vous en empêche.

Tout va bien, tout va bien…, me dis-je. Réaction typique de base : essayer de se rassurer. Bien évidemment, ça ne sert à rien. Nos deux neurones sont assez puissants pour créer un véritable combat intérieur:

"- Y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal

- Bien sur que si, y en a des tonnes !

- Mais non, au pire je n'ai pas réussi, c'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? Tu auras la honte de ta vie ! Toi, Hermione Granger, ne pas réussir.

- C'est vrai, mais je pourrais toujours redoubler.

- Redoubler ? Tu n'entends pas ton père « Jamais une granger n'a raté ses études ! ».

- Oui, mais… mais…"

C'est ainsi que mon neurone diabolique gagna. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Pourquoi avoir choisi la médicomagie ? J'aurais pu être dentiste comme mes parents, mais non, j'étais partie loin de chez moi entreprendre des études compliquées et j'allais apprendre officiellement que je n'aurais pas mon diplôme.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien.

Ce n'était pas moi ça, c'était Anna. Elle me prit par la taille, me souriant et m'entraîna hors de la chambre. Mettre un pied devant l'autre, ne pas tomber dans les escaliers, garder la tête haute, ne pas s'effondrer en larme lorsqu'il m'annoncera la mauvaise nouvelle, ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir sur ses chaussures…

- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, lança le professeur Rotan assis sur le canapé, une tasse à la main.

Visiblement William lui avait proposé un petit café. Mauvais présage. S'il avait accepté c'est qu'il pensait rester longtemps et on reste toujours longtemps pour les mauvaises nouvelles : c'est long de réconforter quelqu'un en pleure.

Bon… Bon… Bonjour…, dis-je sentant l'angoisse monter de plus en plus en moi.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre d'avantage…, avoua-t-il en se levant, me faisant face tandis qu'Anna se plaça derrière lui avec Guillaume et William. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, je suis fier et quelque peu ému…

Il était ému, c'est pas bon du tout, pas bon du tout…

- De pouvoir être celui qui vous l'annonce…

Annoncer quoi ? Que j'ai tout raté ? Que je ne vaux rien ?

- Ca a été une grande surprise pour nous…

Une surprise ? Normal, j'avais de si bonne note et j'ai tout raté ! Je suis la honte des sorciers !

- Parce que vous avez obtenu une note bien au delà de toutes les espérances…

Ho non, c'est si terrible que ça ?

- Vous étiez sans doute la meilleure élève que nous avons eu depuis au moins 10 ans…

C'est obligé de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Forcément, vos résultats témoignent de votre grande intelligence, de votre capacité à aider les autres, deux qualités essentielles dans la médicomagie.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Vous obtenez la meilleure note de votre promotion : 99/100. Félicitation, vous êtes officiellement médicomage !

Quoi ? J'ai pas raté ? Je… Je… Ca y est mes neurones se remirent place, l'angoisse tombant d'un seul coup.

- C'est pas possible, prononçais-je maintenant que ma bouche n'était plus sèche.

- Vous êtes exceptionnelle mademoiselle Granger.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! réalisais-je.

Je me mis à sauter dans tout les sens, hurlant de bonheur, prit mon professeur dans les bras, ce qui le gêna quelque peu mais ça m'était égal, au diable les convenances ! C'était sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

Anna me prit dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'elle me l'avait bien dit. Guillaume me fit l'accolade comme un frère l'aurait fait, tandis que William voulut me serrer la main.

- Oh Willy, dis-je, pour une fois, dans mes bras !

Il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça, il aimait encore moins serrer qui que ce soit dans ses bras, mais peu importe, j'étais bien trop heureuse pour m'en soucier. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : faire la fête !

- On doit fêter ça, lança Guillaume comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

- Oui !

- Il doit bien y avoir un peu de champagne dans le coin, avoua Anna la tête dans le placard. Ah ça y est !

Elle ramena une bouteille, tandis que le professeur Rotan me félicitait encore. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquais qu'il avait un grand sourire. Sourire qu'il devait avoir depuis un bon moment mais que je n'avais pas remarqué suite à ma peur de n'avoir pas réussi. Ce que j'avais pu être bête ! Si j'avais su…

C'est ainsi qu'on trinqua en mon honneur, à mes études et à mon métier : médicomage. Ca y est, je l'étais : médicomage. Mon rêve depuis tant d'années s'accomplissait enfin. Des années et des années de travail, de privation, d'éloignement de mon pays natal, tout cela était payant aujourd'hui ! Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues… je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi, un tel bonheur n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie, une seule fois, alors il mérite bien quelques larmes.

J'aperçu Anna qui pleurait autant que moi et la prit dans mes bras.

- Non mais ne pleure pas, lui dis-je.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, c'est merveilleux ! Et puis tu es la première d'entre nous à avoir ton diplôme, c'est la fin d'une époque.

- Mais non voyons, ça ne change pas grand-chose, je vais rester vivre ici, avec vous, seulement je n'irais plus à l'école de médicomagie la journée mais au travail.

- C'est quand même la fin d'une époque !

Et elle pleura de plus bel. Etant aussi sensible qu'elle, je la comprenais : c'était la fin d'une époque où on faisait tous nos études, c'était l'accomplissement de toutes ces années de joie et de galère, mais en rien ce n'était la fin de notre amitié. Je me souviendrais à jamais de tout les moments qu'on a pu passer ensemble à l'école de médicomagie, à jamais.

- Et maintenant mademoiselle Granger, que comptez-vous faire ? me demanda le professeur Rotan.

- J'ai trouvé du travail à l'hôpital Saint Sirius, il m'ont promis un emploi dès que j'aurais fini mes études.

- Saint Sirius ? Très bon endroit pour apprendre, les cas y sont passionnants, approuva le professeur.

- Oui et j'aime beaucoup son nom, il me rappelle quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux que j'ai connu en Angleterre.

- Ah bon ? me demanda Anna qui n'était pas au courant, tout comme les autres.

- Oui… heu… mais d'abord je pense retourner chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. On ne s'est pas vu depuis une année et j'ai des amis à qui je vais rendre visite.

- Profitez en bien, m'encouragea le professeur.

Bien sur que j'en profiterai, il pouvait en être certain ! Tout un été en Angleterre, chez mes parents, comme à l'époque de Poudlard… ça ne pouvait qu'être génial…

**----------------------------------**

**Une p'tite review? Dois-je continuer ou pas? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	3. Retour au pays natal

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est vraiment gentil (mais ça ne vous dispense pas de ne plus en mettre lol). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**Dolly67**

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Retour au pays natal**

- Tu as pensé à prendre ton manteau ? me demanda Anna.

- Anna, c'est l'Angleterre, pas la Norvège, et en plus on est en été ! répliquais-je, légèrement agassée.

- Et alors ? Il parait qu'il y fait toujours froid.

- Anna, j'y ai grandi, je sais de quoi je parle…

- C'est vrai Anna, laisse la un peu tranquille, t'es pas sa mère, intervint Guillaume.

Je lui fis un sourire, genre « merci de venir à mon secours », et Anna se renfrogna.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure..., lançais-je.

Nous étions sur le quai de la gare du nord, à Paris. Anna, Guillaume, William et moi, évidemment. Ils m'accompagnaient en ce premier jour de juillet pour me dire au revoir avant que je ne prenne le train pour l'Angleterre, direction Londres.

- Oui, il est temps ! annonça William qui reçut les regards perçants de Guillaume et Anna. Je voulais simplement signifier que son train allait partir, ce serait fort dommage qu'elle ne réussisse pas à y monter à temps. Ma chère Hermione, je te souhaite bon voyage. N'oublie pas d'aller voir mes parents, ils seront ravis d'avoir de mes nouvelles par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un hibou.

- Oui, promis Willy. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir la boutique de livres qu'ils ont sur le chemin de traverse, peut être pourront-ils me faire un prix ? dis-je en souriant.

William était anglais, comme moi. Distingué, brun, taille moyenne mais bien bâti, le genre chevalier servant, avec une famille très riche et cultivée, sûrement l'une des plus fortunées d'Angleterre depuis l'effondrement de l'empire Malefoy.

Ses parents souhaitaient, pour lui et sa sœur, une éducation digne de leur nom, et quoi de mieux que d'aller étudier dans un pays étranger ? Ainsi, il avait poursuivi toute sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Il en était sorti haut la main, réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Lors de la guerre, sa famille avait décidé de quitter le pays, espérant trouver quiétude. Ils s'étaient installés en Australie… oui, c'est certain, niveau « s'éloigner de l'Angleterre », ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin. William y avait vécu serein durant les deux années que dura la guerre.

Puis lorsque la nouvelle de la mort définitive de Voldemort s'était répandue, ses parents décidèrent de revenir, faire l'état de la situation. Leur manoir avait été détruit mais leur fortune leur permettait de reconstruire rapidement. William, qui aimait beaucoup la France, décida alors d'y poursuivre ses études ministérielles, déjà commencées en Australie. Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint l'un de mes colocataires.

Cependant, il gardait son côté « aristocrate » qui le caractérisait tant, et il n'avait jamais appris l'argot français, se contentant d'un discours toujours impeccable, autant que ses chemises qu'il portait constamment. On s'était très bien entendu, dès le départ. Il faut reconnaître, que ce coté « coincé » me caractérisait aussi à l'époque. J'avais bien changé depuis…

Il y a moins d'un an, ses parents avaient ouvert une boutique de livres anciens sur le chemin de traverse, d'après ce qu'avait pu me dire William, mais je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds.

- If you tell them you're my girlfriend everything will be free! me lança-t-il dans notre langue maternelle.

_(Si tu leur dis que tu es ma petite amie, tout sera gratuit!)_

- If I said that, they'll ask me why I didn't take you along with me , répondis-je. And I say what? It was only an excuse to have free books!

_(Si je dis ça, ils me demanderont pourquoi je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi. Et je dis quoi ? C'était seulement une excuse pour avoir des livres gratuits !)_

On se mit à rire, ce qui embêta quelque peu Anna et Guillaume.

- Hé les anglais, on est en France là, donc on parle français, s'exclama Guillaume.

- Oui oui, approuvais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à William.

William et moi, on s'amusait souvent à se parler en anglais, pour que les autres ne nous comprennent pas. Ils ne connaissaient pas bien cette langue, ce qui nous arrangeait pour nos petits secrets. C'était aussi un moyen de ne pas oublier notre pays d'origine, qui nous manquait beaucoup par moment.

- Hermione, amuse toi bien et ramène moi pleins d'objets à modifier ! affirma à son tour Guillaume.

- Je vais essayer… je suis sûre que Fred et George doivent avoir quelque chose en magasin…

- Qui ?

- Heu… personne… des amis que j'ai là bas…

Guillaume était sans doute le plus libéré et le plus joyeux de notre drôle de groupe. Il était français de pure souche, grand, blond, les yeux bleus, une fine ossature, et nous avait montré à de nombreuses reprises que les français savent s'amuser. Sa grande passion était, sans nul doute, la modification de tout ce qui existait. Vous pouviez lui donner un couteau, avec seulement ses mains et son imagination, il en créait un objet décoratif.

Evidemment, il utilisait souvent la magie pour ses transformations, et le résultat, vous pouvez me croire, était impressionnant. Il avait un vrai don. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait des études en « Métamorphose et Modification Magique », il aurait bien été capable d'inventer le portoloin si ça n'existait pas déjà.

_« Les derniers passagers pour le train de 11h35 à destination de Londres sont priés d'embarquer »_

- A moi alors, s'exclama Anna. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

- Anna, je ne pars que deux mois !

- C'est une éternité ! Tu n'es jamais partie si longtemps ! Les autres années ce n'était que deux semaines… t'es sure que tu ne veux pas revenir dans deux semaines ?

- Mais Anna, Guillaume et William seront avec toi et puis tu vas aller voir tes parents aussi. Tu sais, avant je devais réviser, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir deux mois, mais là j'aimerais en profiter, vraiment.

- Oui, je m'en doute, je fais juste ma gamine capricieuse, m'avoua Anna. Ne m'écoute pas, et amuse toi bien, ramène nous des souvenirs et un teint bronzé même s'il pleut en Angleterre.

- Promis !

On se prit dans les bras, puis Guillaume m'aida à mettre ma valise dans le train. Tout à coup, je me sentais revenir à l'époque de Poudlard : saluant ces personnes sur le quai qui à l'époque étaient mes parents, aujourd'hui des amis que je considérais comme ma famille. Le train avança et moi aussi ; je n'allais pas rester dans cette allée !

En voyant les compartiments voyageurs, je m'attendais presque à revoir Drago et sa bande, Parvati et les glousseuses, Fred et George, et puis nous… Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et moi… Que de souvenirs dans le Poudlard Express, que d'émotions…

Ah ! Y avait un compartiment libre. Je m'y assis, ouvrant un livre. Deux heures et demi de train, ça me permettait de dévorer un livre.

- Excusez moi, me dit un homme qui apparut dans le compartiment, vous êtes seule ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en enlevant ma valise qu'il m'aida immédiatement à mettre sur le porte bagage.

Je ne fis pas attention à lui, me poussant juste d'avantage contre la fenêtre, je replongeais dans mon livre. Quand soudain, il m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

- Vous étiez à Poudlard, non ?

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit lui ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? demandais-je, détachée, bien que cet homme me troublait.

- Oh, excusez moi, j'ai dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Comment connaissez vous l'existence de Poudlard ? lançais je alors qu'il regardait déjà ailleurs.

- Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, mais je vous connais ?

- Je ne pense pas, on n'a jamais été présenté. Je m'appelle Christopher Gray, j'étais en classe avec Fred et George.

- Oh ! Enchantée… je comprends mieux… je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle pas de vous…

- C'est normal, j'étais tout petit et je n'intéressais pas grand monde. Heureusement, j'ai bien changé depuis.

En effet, il faisait une vingtaine de centimètres de plus que moi, brun, les cheveux tombant sur les épaules, assez costaud, le genre motard mais avec un petit bonus qui le rendait classe, pas du tout vulgaire.

- Ca veut dire que vous intéressez beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Mais parlez moi de vous… on peut peut-être se tutoyer ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi. On discuta de lui, de moi, de Poudlard, de nos quelques souvenirs communs et joyeux. Pas un seul instant il n'évoqua la guerre. Peut être en avait-il lui aussi beaucoup souffert…

Je commençais à l'apprécier, particulièrement parce qu'il me rappelait l'époque d'avant la guerre, cette période où tout était si facile, si naïf. Et puis, je dois l'admettre, il avait un certain charme.

Malheureusement l'arrivée en gare de Londres nous obligea à nous arrêter. Je n'avais pas vu ces deux heures et demi passer !

- Hermione, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, me dit-il une fois sur le quai.

- Oui, moi aussi, avouais-je en voyant mes parents au loin qui s'approchaient. Je vais te laisser, à bientôt peut être.

- Je suis certain qu'on se reverra, s'exclama-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis il s'éloigna.

Que voulait-il dire ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette question que déjà mes parents me saluèrent.

- Hermione, ma chérie ! me lança ma mère en m'embrassant. Tu es enfin là ! Ca doit faire une heure qu'on t'attend !

- Ah bon ?

- Ton train a eu du retard, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte !

- Heu… Non, pas vraiment…

- Pourtant c'est inadmissible !

- Isabel, ça n'a pas d'importance, intervint mon père en me souriant, elle est là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Comme d'habitude, ma mère n'ajouta rien de plus, faisant son air « si tu préfères te faire avoir par les compagnies de transport », et je souris à mon père qui prit ma valise, direction la maison.

- Félicitation pour tes examens, je savais que tu réussirais, me lança mon père.

- Tu savais ? interrompit ma mère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'as pas cessé de m'embeter avec tes « est-ce qu'elle va l'avoir ? ».

- Oh ça va, se défendit mon père, j'avais confiance en elle, j'ai juste un peu paniqué.

- Juste un peu paniqué ? Si t'appelles ça un peu de panique, qu'est ce que ça doit être beaucoup…

- Peu importe, coupais-je en arrivant à la voiture. Je les ai réussis, je suis là pour deux mois, alors n'en parlons plus.

Mes parents acquiescèrent, n'ajoutant rien de plus. Je vous rassure, ils étaient toujours comme ça, toujours en train de se disputer, de discuter, d'argumenter, et pourtant ils s'aimaient. Ils s'adoraient même. C'était une façon de pimenter leur vie, une façon de communiquer aussi, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment compris en quoi c'était amusant, je le vivais très bien, j'en avais pris l'habitude au fur et à mesure des années.

Finalement, on rentra à la maison et j'y passais le reste de la journée. Je leur racontais cette année, ce que j'avais fait, je complétais ce que je leur avais dit dans les lettres, et puis ils me parlèrent de ce qui avait changé à la maison (pas grand-chose) et dans le voisinage (beaucoup de choses). On discuta de mon avenir et de mon intention de rester en France. Et puis, sans s'en rendre compte, la nuit était tombée.

Je me couchai de bonne heure, ayant une longue journée de prévu pour le lendemain. En effet, j'avais l'intention d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, acheter quelques bricoles et passer chez les parents de William. J'en profiterais aussi pour aller voir la boutique de Fred et George et leur passer un petit bonjour… enfin, bonjour qui durerait sûrement longtemps comme je les connais…

**----------------**

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, je transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

C'était incroyable à quel point l'endroit avait changé ! Je n'y étais retournée qu'une seule fois après la guerre, et tout était en ruine à l'époque. Il y avait eu pas mal d'affrontements entre les aurors et les mangemorts, vu que certaines des boutiques étaient à l'époque dirigés par des mangemorts eux même, ce qui obligea les aurors à venir les débusquer ici.

Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais combattu sur le chemin de traverse, seulement à Poudlard et pour protéger les habitations moldus. Voilà pourquoi les changements m'avaient étonnée. Plus de Florian Fortarome et ses succulentes glaces, plus de librairies Fleury et Bott, plus d'Ollivander… oh ! Mais toutes ces boutiques ont été remplacées après le décès de leurs propriétaires, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. En tout cas pour moi ce n'était plus la même chose… Plus la même magie… Peut être que ça venait de moi, je ne regardais plus l'endroit avec mes yeux d'enfants émerveillés, mais avec ceux d'une adulte qui avait beaucoup grandi en peu de temps…

J'aperçu au loin l'enseigne des frères Weasley, « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux », au moins leur boutique ne devait pas avoir changé, les jumeaux fidèles à eux même.

Mais avant, priorité aux parents de William. Leur librairie de livres anciens se trouvait sur ma droite. Une grande vitrine exposait d'anciens grimoires, très rares et dans lesquels je me serais bien plongée. Au fond du magasin je pouvais voir une femme assez âgé qui discutait avec un jeune homme, sûrement un client. Tout comme William, elle se tenait bien droit, portant un tailleur bleu marine qui faisait très stricte, ajouté à cela les cheveux montés en chignon.

Je vis le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle, puis sortir de la boutique. A moi ! Je poussais délicatement la porte et un petit son de cloche se fit entendre. L'endroit était immense, mais ce n'était rien comparé au nombre de livres entreposés dans tous les coins. C'était magnifique !

Finalement, peut être que mes yeux d'enfants émerveillés n'avaient pas disparu…

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? me demanda la femme que j'avais aperçu.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je pus mieux la voir. Ses cheveux avait la même couleur brune que ceux de William, ses yeux un peu plus clair, tandis que je comprenais d'où venait ce côté « aristocrate » de mon colocataire. Pourtant, tout comme William, elle me paraissait d'une gentillesse incroyable.

- Vous êtes la maman de William, n'est-ce pas ? questionnais-je, souriante.

- William ? Oui, en effet, vous le connaissez ?

- Très bien ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis l'une de…

- Ses amies ! me coupa-t-elle. Mais bien sûr ! Vous partagez cette maison en France avec lui ! Il m'a tant parlé de vous dans ses lettres.

Elle me serra la main, avant de me proposer de la suivre dans l'arrière boutique où je découvris une petite pièce qui servait d'entrepôt et où se trouvait une table en bois. Elle fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et nous nous installâmes autour de celle-ci.

- Alors Hermione, racontez moi tout, lança-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ?

- A vrai dire, je viens de finir mes études de médicomagie, et j'ai décidé de venir passer deux mois de vacances ici. J'ai grandi dans le coin, vous savez, alors j'ai envie de retrouver tous les lieux et toutes les personnes que je n'ai plus vu depuis que je suis partie en France.

- Oh, je comprends très bien, ça me ferait très plaisir si mon William faisait de même. Et comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien ! D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'envoie, il m'a dit : « Ma chère Hermione, si tu vas à Londres, il te faut passer chez mes parents ». C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué que vous aviez cette boutique et je lui ai promis de venir vous voir.

- Je reconnais bien là mon William, avoua-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Et il a raison, vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous !

- Merci beaucoup madame…

- Non non appelez moi Margaret, coupa-t-elle.

- Alors merci Margaret.

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant une bonne heure, évoquant ma vie en France ainsi que ma passion pour les livres. Elle s'empressa de me prêter quelques ouvrages qu'elle qualifiait de « passionnant » (je lui faisais confiance), puis je sortis de la boutique, les bras chargés, contente de cette visite.

Je n'avais pas pu rencontrer le père de William, étant en affaire d'après Margaret, mais elle me proposa de passer un soir au manoir pour dîner et ainsi faire sa connaissance. C'est dans un bon état d'esprit que je me dirigeai vers le numéro 93 du chemin de Traverse.

La boutique n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peut être d'avantage de professionnalisme se détachait des inscriptions et de la décoration dans la vitrine, mais les farces étaient toujours là tout comme l'humour des jumeaux.

Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer lorsque je passa le pas de la porte. Je n'avais plus revu Fred et George depuis un an, et encore, c'était lors de la soirée souvenir en l'honneur de Harry. On s'était échangé quelques mots, puis lorsque j'avais voulu les revoir quelques jours plus tard, j'appris par Ginny qu'ils étaient partis en voyage.

Ca me faisait bizarre de remettre les pieds dans cette boutique. Je me souvenais encore de Harry achetant des bricoles pour s'amuser ou de Ron en train de demander si le filtre d'amour marchait réellement…

_« Bienvenu dans la boutique pour sorciers facétieux »_

Ce message se répéta quatre fois avant que quelqu'un ne surgisse de l'arrière boutique en râlant :

- George, y en a marre, il s'arrête jamais ce truc !

Il passa devant moi sans même me regarder et avec sa baguette magique, lança quelques étincelles vers le haut de la porte. Le message d'accueil se mit alors à dérailler…

_« Bienbienvenu dans la boubouboutique pour sorciers facéfacéfacétieux »_

- Quelle merde ! George, j'en ai vraiment marre, je vais l'enlever moi, tu vas voir !

- C'est pas une merde, intervint alors une voix provenant de l'arrière boutique. C'est toi qui ne sait pas l'utiliser, c'est tout !

- Oh, monsieur se croit plus malin !

_« Bienvenu dans la… dans la… dans la… sorciers facétieux »_

Fred repassa devant moi, sans lever la tête, murmurant simplement :

- Pardon mademoiselle, je suis à vous tout de suite. George ! s'écria-t-il ensuite. Viens là tout de suite et arrête ce bouquant !

_« Bienvenu dans… boutique… sorciers facétieux »_

- C'est bon, c'est bon, affirma George qui fit son apparition.

Immédiatement il me fit face et me reconnut. Il me sourit, tandis que Fred me tournait le dos, se débattant à nouveau avec la porte et le sort qui visiblement ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

_« Bienvenununu… pour… sorciers… »_

- George, qu'est-ce que t'as ? lui demanda-t-il en remarquant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

- On a une cliente, répondit George.

- Oui, oui, je sais, sinon cette merde de message ne se serait pas mise en marche, avoua-t-il sans se retourner, toujours en plein combat avec son sort.

_« Bienvenu… boutiquetique… facécécétieux… »_

George s'approcha de moi, puis, sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est génial de te revoir ! me dit-il.

- George, arrête de délirer et vient m'aider, lui lança son frère.

- Fred, toi arrête de délirer et regarde qui vient nous voir !

- Quoi ?

_« Bienbienvenu… boutiquetiquetique »_

A ce moment là Fred se retourna, oubliant complètement le message d'accueil, et vit George et moi, les bras l'un dans l'autre, lui souriant.

- Oh ! Pas possible ! Hermione !

Il s'approcha de moi à grande vitesse, et tout comme son frère, me prit dans les bras.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, lançais-je tandis qu'ils me tenaient comme si j'allais m'en aller.

_« Bienvenu dans la boutique pour sorciers facétieux _», prononça alors le message d'accueil avant de s'arrêter sous l'œil rageur de Fred.

**------------------------------**

**Review ? Etes vous content de revoir les jumeaux ?**


	4. La grande nouvelle

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui nous révèle un détail important pour la suite et qui va peut être en déprimé certains… lol**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 : La grande nouvelle**

Je venais à peine d'arriver dans la boutique de Fred et George qu'ils s'empressaient déjà de me harceler de questions.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Tu restes combien de temps?

- Comment se sont passés tes examens?

- Tu comptes passer au terrier?

- Tu es déjà aller voir Ron?

Peut être se tairont-ils pour que je puisse répondre...

- Tu as perdu ta langue?

- Tu ne sais plus parler anglais?

- Hermione?

- Oui? répondis-je en leur souriant. Laissez moi le temps de répondre! Je vais rester deux mois, alors du calme.

Fred partit dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que George recommençait ses questions, plus doucement cette fois ci:

- Dis nous, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

- Voyons, par où commencer? Je viens de finir mes études de médicomagie en France et je vous annonce...

Fred revint avec trois chaises qu'il installa dans un coin de la boutique et nous y prîmes place.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose peut être? interrogea Fred sous l'oeil agassé de George. Quoi? lui demanda-t-il.

- Elle allait nous dire quelque chose et tu viens avec ta boisson...

- Oh excuse moi d'être poli! rétorqua Fred.

- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase au moins!

Les jumeaux se disputèrent en direct devant moi. Ça m'amusait de les voir comme ça, ils se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple. En parlant de couple, avaient-ils trouvé de gentilles demoiselles pour leur tenir compagnie? Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de leur demander.

- S'il vous plait, intervins-je.

- Oh oui, excuse nous, tu disais quoi?

- Pas grand chose sauf que je suis diplômée de la plus grande école de médicomagie du monde... à part ça...

- C'est génial! Félicitation Hermione! lança George tandis que Fred me serra dans ses bras pour me féliciter à sa manière.

- Il faut fêter ça! s'exclama Fred. On fait une fête samedi soir au terrier, avec des amis, joins toi à nous!

- Sauf si quelqu'un t'attend quelque part..., compléta George avec un sourire en coin.

Toujours curieux ces jumeaux. Alala ce qu'ils avaient pu me manquer.

- Pour tout vous dire, non, il n'y a personne qui m'attend, nul part.

- Dans ce cas là, raison de plus pour venir à notre soirée, on a quelques amis célibataires qui pourraient...

- Fred, laisse là tranquille! Elle vient d'arriver en Angleterre, je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche un mari.

- Et vous les gars, êtes vous toujours les célibataires les plus convoités de Grande Bretagne?

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, visiblement, ils ne l'étaient plus.

- Hé non, on est pris. Tous les deux. Et par des jumelles en plus! s'amusa Fred.

- Oh, c'est vrai?

- Oui, Linda et Lisia, deux jeunes femmes magnifiques. Si tu viens samedi, on te les présentera.

- J'en serais ravie!

- Ça veut dire que tu viens?

- Oui, bien sûr; je ne peux pas refuser une invitation des célèbres jumeaux Weasley, dis je en m'amusant.

On discuta ainsi une bonne demi heure avant que Fred ose retenter de me servir à boire, ce que j'acceptai volontiers. Une bonne limonade bien fraîche ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas? Surtout avec les 30 degrés qu'il devait faire à l'extérieur!

Les jumeaux me racontèrent leur rencontre avec les jumelles Linda et Lisia, leur coup de foudre et le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque une année. Ils me demandèrent également pourquoi j'étais encore célibataire et pour évincer la question, je leur répondis "je suis jeune, je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher", sur quoi ils rirent et ne posèrent plus aucune question. On enchaîna sur des sujets banals, tel que le succès de leur boutique, mes intentions de travailler en France, et bien sur ils ne cessèrent de me demander des détails sur ce merveilleux pays qu'ils n'avaient jamais visité Bref, le genre de chose dont on parle quand on retrouve d'anciens amis.

Inévitablement, la discussion tourna autour de nos connaissances communes.

- Ginny nous a dit que tu lui donnes souvent des nouvelles, lança George.

- Oui c'est vrai et elle me donne des votre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous aviez encore la boutique.

- Pour rien au monde on ne l'abandonnerait. Elle existe grâce à Harry, rien que pour son souvenir on la gardera à vie..., avoua George la gorge nouée.

Le sujet "guerre" et "Harry décédé" n'avait jamais vraiment été évoqué entre nous. A la fin de la guerre, après le moment où j'avais vu Drago mourir dans mes bras, on était venu m'avertir de la mort de Voldemort et par conséquent celle de Harry. Je n'avais alors eu qu'une idée en tête: comment se portaient les autres?

On s'était rassemblé devant Poudlard; Maugrey avait noté les pertes, dans un silence absolu. Les derniers mangemorts encore vivants furent envoyés à Azkaban et aucun de nous n'avait échangé de parole, traumatisés par ce qu'il s'était passé. On s'était simplement serré dans les bras, content d'être en vie, de voir la plus part de nos proches encore debout, mais pleurant déjà les morts, en particulier celle de Harry. Il avait donné sa vie pour qu'on sauve la notre. Il n'existait pas en ce bas monde, de geste plus grand d'amour. Le même geste que 17 ans auparavant, Lily avait fait pour sauver son jeune fils.

Après cela, un délégation d'aurors était partie sillonner les décombres à la recherche d'éventuel survivant. Pour ma part, je suis rentrée chez moi, chez mes parents, qui ont vu leur fille, meurtrie, revenir de nul part. Ils ne m'ont jamais posé de question. Je crois que les réponses que j'aurais pu leur donner les terrifiaient et qu'ils préféraient fermer les yeux.

Plus tard, j'ai été appelée à un nouveau rassemblement pour l'enterrement des victimes. Nous avons peu parlé, seuls des sujets futiles et sans intérêts furent évoqués. Je crois que personne ne voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'était déjà assez difficile de perdre ces personnes chères à nos coeur et d'avoir vécu une guerre si sanglante. Les jours passèrent sans qu'on ne cherche vraiment à se revoir. Et puis je suis partie en France, vers une nouvelle vie.

J'ai commencé à écrire à Ginny, au début je ne parlais que de mes études, de la France, des gens que j'y rencontrais, et de son coté elle faisait pareil. Mais au bout de plusieurs mois de correspondance, on a abordé la guerre, nos sentiments respectifs et je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de Ginny qu'à ce moment là. On a fait le deuil de la guerre ensemble et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu avancer sans ne plus me retourner, sans que ça me fasse encore mal.

- Et Ron? lança Fred pour couper cours au silence qui régnait. T'es au courant?

- Oui, Ginny me l'a dit. Je suis ravie pour lui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que...

- Personne ne l'aurait cru! D'ailleurs quand il l'a annoncé à la famille, on n'y croyait pas. Maman aurait été tellement fière de lui.

Ah oui, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire. Lors de la guerre, Harry ne fut pas le seul tué de notre côté. Molly aussi succomba face aux attaques de plusieurs Mangemort. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Percy, Neville, Tonks... tant de personnes trop jeune pour mourir. Mais la guerre n'épargne personne. Personne.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle l'est, elle doit le voir de là haut et regretter de ne pas pouvoir tout organiser, dis je en souriant.

- Elle se serait mêlée de tout, imagina Fred, et Ron en aurait eu marre... je le vois d'ici "mais maman, je suis grand, je peux m'en occuper tout seul!", et maman se serait vexée...

- Et il aurait eu de la peine et l'aurait laissée faire au final, ajouta George.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, c'est ce qui ce serait passé! avouais je.

Nous restâmes pensif face à cette idée d'une Molly envahissante mais débordante d'amour. Elle aurait tout fait pour son Ronald, elle l'aimait tant, même venir jusqu'à l'embêter à...

- Excusez moi, affirma une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Je vis alors un client de la boutique, une boite en main. Fred se leva et alla le conseiller.

- Tu iras le voir tu penses? me demanda George en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas encore, avouais je.

- Il sera là samedi, tu pourras le voir.

- Oui, bonne idée. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu... trois ans je crois... Oui c'est ça, quand il est parti pour la Grèce... je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, pendant une fête, ça serait l'idéal!

Il faut que je vous dise : Ron et moi avions vécu une histoire d'amour, mais elle n'avait duré que le temps d'un été.

L'année suivant ma premiere année en France, j'étais rentrée en Grande Bretagne, voir mes parents et mes amis. Je ne savais pas encore comment ça se passerait et l'angoisse (une vraie angoisse, le genre qui vous prend au ventre et ne vous lâche pas) m'avait envahie. Après tout, je n'avais plus revu personne depuis la guerre.

Par un hasard des plus étonnant, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec Ron en me baladant dans Londres, quelques heures après mon arrivé. On avait discuté, sans complexe, comme au bon vieux temps, mais sans évoquer la guerre, bien évidemment. Il avait entreprit des études d'histoire du sport magique mais avait très vite abandonné. Il s'était ensuite trouvé un emploi à Gringotts, près de Bill et Fleur. Celui ci avait l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser, à mon grand étonnement. Je ne l'aurais jamais vu exercer ce genre de métier, mais pourquoi pas?

On s'était revu dès le lendemain.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, il m'avait avoué avoir eu des sentiments pour moi à l'époque de Poudlard et... je lui avais répondu un simple "moi aussi". Cela avait suffit. On s'était embrassé et les deux semaines suivantes je les passais dans ses bras. Deux semaines merveilleuses. Deux semaines dont j'avais rêvé depuis tant de temps. Mais je dus repartir. On ne s'est jamais juré fidélité, ni rien d'autre. Ces deux semaines avaient été géniales mais on vivait dans des mondes différents, on avait changé depuis l'époque insouciante de Poudlard. Deux mois plus tard (à croire que le nombre 2 était notre nombre destiné), il m'annonçait dans un hibou qu'il avait encore beaucoup de tendresse pour moi mais qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Une certaine Elisa. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre.

Je ressentais la même chose, je ne nous voyais pas finir nos jours ensemble. J'ai compris bien plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une aventure, le genre de chose que vous voulez vivre sur le moment, une impulsion mais qu'avec le temps, vous vous rendez compte que ce n'était merveilleux que parce que c'était une impulsion.

Je lui ai répondu que je comprenais, puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, à part par Ginny. L'année suivante, en revenant, je n'avais pas pu le voir. Ginny m'avait appris qu'il était très occupé à ce moment là à cause de son travail (toujours chez Gringotts); je n'ai pas insisté.

J'ai fini par le revoir un an après cela, il était passé au terrier alors que je m'y trouvais en compagnie de Ginny, Bill et Fleur. Étonnement, nos retrouvailles s'étaient très bien passées, discutant comme des meilleurs amis qui ne s'étaient plus revu depuis des années. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on était. Des meilleurs amis, rien de plus. Ça me convenait très bien.

Lors de cette journée, il m'avait annoncé son voyage en Grèce pour le boulot, et depuis, plus rien. Durant les deux étés suivants où je revins, il était constamment occupé. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre, jusqu'à quelques mois à peine, où Ginny m'annonça la grande nouvelle. Je savais à présent, à quoi il était tant occupé... et j'étais ravie pour lui.

- Et Ginny? questionna Fred après s'être occupé du client, me coupant dans ma rêverie.

- Quoi Ginny?

- Tu vas aller la voir?

- Bien sûr, dès demain. Elle est toujours au terrier au fait? Elle ne m'a plus écrit depuis deux mois.

- Oui, tu la connais, toujours en train de s'occuper de papa.

- Enfin beaucoup moins depuis deux mois..., suggéra Fred avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah?

Tient, quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

- Notre chère soeur s'est trouvée un petit copain, avoua Fred.

- Vraiment? lançais je, surprise.

- C'est quoi ce "vraiment"? Tu crois qu'elle n'en est pas capable?

- Si si, bien sûr, au contraire même; c'est juste que depuis le décès de Harry... enfin c'est très bien! Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était drôle ce que je venais de dire?

- On en a aucune idée!

- Mais vous avez dis...

- Elle n'en a parlé à personne, mais il y a environ un mois et demi, en allant chercher du matériel pour nos farces chez Gustave Atout, on l'a aperçu au fond d'une ruelle déserte avec un gars.

- Ah c'est tout... ça ne veut rien dire...

- Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. On n'a pas pu voir le gars, il nous tournait le dos, mais je t'assure que c'était bien Ginny ! Et elle avait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'ils ont arrêté leur léchouillage.

- Ah, dis je étonnée, et vous n'êtes pas allés lui parler ?

- On voulait le faire, affirma Fred, mais on a croisé un de nos amis… un beau célibataire d'ailleurs, qu'on pourra te présenter samedi... et quand on a eu fini, ils avaient disparus.

- C'est génial pour elle en tout cas !

Oui, vraiment génial, elle était si malheureuse à la mort de Harry. J'étais contente qu'elle retrouve le goût à l'amour, depuis le temps. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Elle m'avait déjà confié des choses beaucoup plus importantes que cela, je ne comprenais pas…

Fred se leva soudain, regardant l'horloge près de la porte, puis lança:

- Trèves de plaisanterie Hermione, on t'invite au resto!

- Oh, c'est trop généreux messieurs.

Je me levais et suivit les jumeaux hors de la boutique.

- C'est normal, continua Fred, on a rarement l'occasion de recevoir une vieille amie dans notre boutique.

- Vieille... je viens de prendre 10 ans d'un coup.

- Il voulait dire une aussi jeune et belle femme, n'est-ce pas Fred?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas là, j'accepte l'invitation.

Fred me tendit son bras, que je pris, tandis que George fermait la boutique. Il me tendit également le sien et accompagnée de ces deux comiques, je m'avançais sur le chemin de traverse, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé notre complicité.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les quelques jours qui me séparaient de la soirée organisée par Fred et George au terrier passèrent à une vitesse folle.

Je rendis visite à Ginny, mais Arthur, qui m'ouvrit, m'annonça qu'elle n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il ignorait où elle se trouvait. « Sans doute à Londres, elle a beaucoup de choses à faire et elle y passe beaucoup de temps en ce moment », ajouta-t-il. Je me remis alors à penser à Fred et George : elle devait être en compagnie de son amoureux secret !

Le reste de l'après midi, je le passa avec Arthur. Il était ravi de me revoir, mais pas très étonné. Il faut dire que chaque année je faisais un tour au terrier. A la base, je cherchais toujours quelqu'un-Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Ron- et ne les trouvant pas, je finissais par discuter avec Arthur.

Comme d'habitude, il me détailla ce qu'il s'était produit pendant l'année. Il enchaîna avec la fierté qu'il avait à l'égard de Ron et la grande nouvelle qui le ravissait. Puis il expliqua que Bill et Fleur étaient en voyage d'affaire à Naples mais que Bill avait dit qu'il aurait préféré Venise. « Voyage d'affaire, d'accord, mais la nuit on ne va pas travailler ! » avait-il dit en souriant, « et c'est bien mieux de ne pas travailler dans la ville la plus romantique d'Italie, non ? ». Etonnement, ses patrons à Gringotts n'avaient pas vu les choses sous cet angle (on se demande pourquoi).

En ce qui concerne Charlie, il vivait dans la banlieue de Londres depuis peu de temps. Son étude sur les cornak joufflus étant finie, il était en repos pour un mois et repartirait sans doute pour un pays exotique, le Mexique ou le Chili d'après Arthur.

Arthur aimait beaucoup parler de ses enfants. On sentait dans ses paroles de la fierté. Il faut reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous assez bien réussi, professionnellement, personnellement, et dans ces cas là, il y a des raisons d'en être heureux. Mais je savais que même s'ils avaient été troll, il adorerait en parler. Ils étaient ses enfants, sa chair et son sang, et son seul lien avec sa défunte femme. Je crois qu'à travers eux, il revoyait Molly, et c'est cela qui le rendait si enjoué.

Il évoqua Fred et George, mais je ne l'interrompis pas pour lui signaler que je savais déjà tout puisqu'ils me l'avaient raconté. Non, je le laissais dire, et je l'observais. Tout simplement.

Il avait d'avantage de cheveux blancs que la dernière fois où on s'était vu. Sa barbe grise, qu'il n'avait plus coupée depuis le décès de Molly, avait maintenant une taille imposante. En y réfléchissant, il me faisait penser à Dumbledore. Le même physique, la même sagesse, la même souffrance vécue, bien que je n'ai jamais su si Dumbledore avait souffert avant que je le rencontre. Mais il est certain que si vous aviez vu Arthur à cet instant, vous auriez pu le considérer comme le fils de Dumbledore.

Je passais ainsi le reste de la journée. Une journée bien agréable. J'aimais beaucoup la compagnie d'Arthur, un homme ouvert à tout, c'est si rare.

Les jours suivants, je ne cherchais pas à voir Ginny, après tout je la verrais le samedi, à la petite fête, j'aurais alors tout le temps de discuter avec elle. J'en profitai pour me reposer, me détendre sous le soleil, sur le gazon derrière la maison de mes parents. Evidemment, un livre à la main. Si Anna m'avait vu, elle m'aurait sans doute engueulée : « Tu lis sous cette chaleur ? T'es folle ! Mets un maillot et vient te baigner ! ».

Cette idée me fit sourire. Anna n'était pas passionnée par les livres, en même temps je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi… Mais ça m'était égal, j'adorais découvrir de nouvelles choses, et maintenant que j'avais la possibilité d'en lire des intéressants (ceux de la boutique des parents de William), j'en profitais un maximum !

Plongée dans mes lectures, les jours défilèrent sous mes yeux, et l'heure de cette fameuse soirée arriva. Je m'étais préparée pendant environ 3 heures. Ca peut paraître beaucoup pour enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt, mais j'ai pris un temps fou à décider ce que je mettrais. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez stressée. J'allais voir tout le monde, depuis un an que je ne les avais pas vu, et d'un coup les voilà tous en même temps. Ce n'est pas rien.

Pour me rassurer je me dis que je leur parlerais séparément. C'est vrai, dans une fête, on ne parle pas tous ensemble. J'aurais alors le temps de bien leur demander de leurs nouvelles (même si Arthur m'avait déjà tout raconté), et tout se passerait bien.

Oui, tout se passera bien ! Y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas…

Je transplanai devant le terrier. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais en entendant un air des Bizar's sisters, accompagné de rires, je me détendis. Il y avait l'air d'avoir une bonne ambiance, pas la peine de stresser.

Je poussai la porte. Devant moi, une vingtaine de personne… que je ne connaissais pas. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne me remarqua. Ils étaient tous debout ou assis, en pleine discussion, riant, écoutant la musique… Je cherchais du regard Fred ou George, ou n'importe qui que je connaissais, quand tout à coup…

- Hermione ! Viens voir !

C'était Fred. Il se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce, faisant de grand signe pour que je le rejoigne. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi, mais ils retournèrent vite à leurs discussions. C'est ainsi que je traversai la pièce. A la hauteur de Fred, il me prit par la main et sans un mot, m'emmena vers l'extérieur, sortant par la porte de derrière. Mais où allait-on ?

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta.

- Mais Fred, qu'est –ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais je.

C'est alors que je vis tout le monde. Oui tout le monde ! Toute la famille Weasley au complet, tous ceux que je connaissais. Ils étaient là, profitants du coucher de soleil, des verres en main.

- Hermione ! lança Ginny, ce qui fit tourner tous les yeux sur moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant. Visiblement, elle était ravie de me voir ! Les autres suivirent : Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Luna (qui était radieuse)… et Arthur me fit un simple clin d'œil. Arriva le tour de Ron.

Il s'approcha de moi, une jeune femme à son bras. Fidel à lui-même, il me sourit maladroitement, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il pouvait me faire la bise ou pas. Je pris alors les devant et tendis la joue. Le courant passa immédiatement, aucune tension n'était visible. Comme si ce geste de ma part dissipait tout malentendu.

- Tu es radieuse ! me dit-il, ce qui me surpris beaucoup.

Les compliments n'étaient pas habituels chez lui. Pas qu'il n'en faisait jamais, mais disons qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il pensait, en particulier pour les compliments.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis je en souriant.

- Alors Hermione, je te présente la femme la plus importante de ma vie : Elisa Smith.

- Enchantée, dis je en lui faisant la bise.

Elle était tout comme je me l'imaginais. Brune, cheveux mi-long, plus grande que moi, mais plus petite que Ron, pas d'une grande beauté… non attendez ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle était moche, pas du tout. Elle avait une beauté banale, pas le genre de fille qu'on trouve dans les magazines, juste une beauté simple, naturelle, sans artifice. Vous voyez le genre ?

- Je suis au courant de la grande nouvelle, continuais je pour couper court au silence qui suivit. Ginny me l'a dis.

- Oui, notre mariage, affirma Ron en souriant à Elisa. Dans exactement 52 jours. Et bien sûr tu es invitée !

Il ne lâcha pas Elisa des yeux et on se sentit légèrement de trop, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus…


End file.
